dogesimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
Doge Simulator Changelog ALPHA 0.1 *Created game world *Added dog model with animations *Animations and movement respond to Input *Basic terrain (hills) ---- ALPHA 0.2 *Changed animation input system *Added extra idle animation, automatic change after 15 seconds *Added food (banana). +10 hunger. *Added stats. Health, Hunger and Thirst *Thirst and Hunger automatically decay over time *Added main menu *Added ability to reset game. Press ESC during test level to return to menu. ---- ALPHA 0.3 - "Functionality update" *Added dog customisation screen **Change doge name **Change doge colour/texture *Change bark sound *Rotate doge left and right. Includes message. *Ability to lock cursor within window. Toggle with F1 during test level. Mouse locked by default in test level. *Added label stating main menu shortcut key ("Press ESC to return to the Main Menu") *Added doge's name to the stats *Added jumping animation *Added crossfade to running animation for smoother start. *Jumping animation stops when hitting ground. *Jumping animation starts 0.2 seconds in so that dog actually jumps off ground. *Reversed walking animation. Doge now actually walk backwards rather than moonwalking. *Jumping animation reverses when walking backwards. *Idle jump animation is same as forward jump animation. *Added water trough to drink from. (Model will change!) *Added thirst behaviour script *Calculates and displays percentage of liquid in container. (E.g. water trough) *Allows maximum and current liquid values to be set. *Liquid container destoyed when empty. *Changed food behaviour script so that food is destroyed upon being eaten. Will free up resources. (Previously it would be set inactive/invisible) *When hunger reaches 0, thirst will decay quicker. *Added drink sound effect. *Added touchscreen script that places action buttons on screen. (will be used in ALPHA 0.5) *Food and drink now say how much hunger/thirst is restored/deducted. Text displayed red if deducting, green if restoring. ---- ALPHA 0.4 - "Physics and GUI update" *Added graphics statistics. Toggle with F2. Enabled by default. (For testing purposes only) **Graphic level **Resolution **FPS *Added basic touchscreen support. **Added on screen buttons *Added icon. Windows, OS X and Linux only. *Left mouse button now rotates dog in customisation screen. *Speeded up keyboard rotation of dog on customisation screen. *F11 reduces health to 20, hunger to 0 and thirst to 100. For testing purposes only. *Added death screen. Displays when health reaches 0. Exit via ESC. *Added some fence for effect of world boundries *F12 instantly kills dog. For testing purposes only. *F10 instantly restores all health, hunger and thirst. For testing purposes only. *Added ball and goal. (Models with change!) *Added very basic ball and goal physics *Added banner to config dialog *Main camera now looks at dog *Added foliage *Added grey dog texture *Added gender selection in customisation screen. *Added PUN framework. *Dog now respawns after falling off world. *Extended fence boundry *Added football texture *Barrel now breaks but is still very glitchy. *Thirst is now displayed in food stats. *Added options screen **Shows controls **Change sound volumes **Displays known bugs *Support for multiple menu screens *Added skybox *Improved Stats GUI **Health, hunger and thirst now display bars instead of text. *Fixed stats timing bug when stats are reset *Doge name now 15 characters max. *Extended/improved controller support *Improved ball physics. *Edited respawn script so that any object can respawn so long as the script is attached to it. *Speeded up the walking backwards animation to be more realistic. *Shift now descreases dog forward speed. *Added dog hurt effect. *Health now slowly regens when both hunger and thirst are greater than 0. ---- ALPHA 0.5 - "Controls update" *To be done